


This is all Because of That One Time That You Made me Skip Detention with You

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Poly, Developing Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Piercings, Polyamory, Will tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Sukuna Shinmyoumaru is hopelessly in love with Kijin Seija, a girl in her senior class. She's a cautious girl, wanting a good education while Seija couldn't care less about hers. The two are sent to detention together and some thoughts and feelings surface. This story has mini-plots, and is not just about the sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains futanari, and polyamory between Sekibanki, Wakasagihime and Kagerou. This is an AU where oni still have horns, tengu and vampires have wings, and animal youkai have ears and tails, just no one has any true abilities.

Seija sat in her desk, spread out as much as possible. Her black beanie covered her multicolored hair and horns, but failed to hide her pointed ears.

 

“Seija, I-I can't see over your head…” A small girl said, behind her. Shinmyoumaru blushed a bit and hoped that Seija wouldn't turn around and show her her gorgeous eyes and magnificent smile. Unluckily for her, the oni turned around, smirking at her and sticking her tongue out. Shinmyoumaru wanted to feel that little metal ball in her mouth, and even further down her body. Seija's piercings, all of them, secretly turned the Inchling on, and she admired the light that was caught in the silver of Seija's bull-ring.

 

“Well that's too bad, Maru-chan.” Seija teased, the nickname making Shinmyoumaru's face red.

 

“S-Seija…” Shinmyoumaru murmured. _Be my girlfriend._ Her mind thought different. “I-I'm trying to… l-learn…” She said, rather timidly.  
Seija sunk down in her seat so that the short girl could see, and Shinmyoumaru watched her black, red, and white hair fall on her shoulders in its messy spikes.

 

“Thanks…” Shinmyoumaru whispered, and the teacher walked up to the two, smacking each of their desks with a long bamboo stick, which startled the both of them.

 

“Is there something more important than my teaching, Sukuna-san, Kijin-san?” Keine looked down at them.

 

“N-No..!” Shinmyoumaru hurried out, her words almost jumbling up.

 

“Meh.” Seija scoffed.

 

“You two can discuss it in detention. Go. Now.” Keine pointed at the door, and Seija nodded and got up, and Shinmyoumaru followed solemnly.

 

The two walked through the hallway quietly; Seija had her bag slung over one shoulder, and Shinmyoumaru held onto the straps of her backpack. Seija almost loomed over the Inchling, and her face was that of pure boredom. They got into the detention room, but Seija hesitated.

“What do you say we do something else?” She said, a small smile on her lips.

 

“I-I dunno… S-Seija… we’re supposed to be in d-detention…” Shinmyoumaru stuttered.

 

“So..?” The oni said, shrugging her shoulders. “Not like anybody gives a damn where we go.”

 

Seija finally convinced the small girl that where they were going was going to be a lot more fun than any detention ever. She found them in a vacant classroom, where Seija had cracked a window open so that she could smoke. She took a drag and let it out of her nose, sighing. “We could just go, you know.”

 

“Why would we do that?” Shinmyoumaru asked, finishing a page of her homework and looking up.

 

“Cause’ we wanted to.”

 

“I don’t want to, Seija.” The purple-haired girl replied.

 

Seija stopped talking for a little and just looked out the open window, sighing. The Inchling liked how her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light peering through the window. She breathed, and Shinmyoumaru watched the silver bull-ring in Seija’s nose fog up for a few seconds.

 

“Hey, I think this room was made for when this school was like, a grade-school..!” Shinmyoumaru opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a rather clean bean-bag chair. The oni looked over curiously, getting up from her place on the counter by the window. She came over and stood behind the Inchling, the warmth Shinmyoumaru felt making her happy. She set down the next few bean bags and small chairs she found. The Inchling walked over and looked at some of Seija’s work, flipping through one of her math packets. “Seija, you’re almost failing Math…” She said.

 

“I know that!” Seija said.

 

“Want me to help you..?” Shinmyoumaru asked. She was a straight-A student, and she would always jump on the chance to help Seija one-on-one. The two were okay friends already, so this would definitely help Shinmyoumaru’s chances.

 

Seija looked uncomfortably to one side, shifting her legs. She cracked her knuckles and sighed. “Hey, um…” She paused. “You’re real cute.” She looked down, taking out another cigarette and lighting it. She started to say something but stopped, looking away. Shinmyoumaru looked up and saw the oni’s face turning red, even to her ears. “I don’t know… how to say this…” She sighed again. “I-I get turned on wh-whenever I-I see you or talk to you..!” She almost whispered. Her eyes widened. “I-I said it…” She blushed furiously and opened the window further, vaulting herself out of the school and running off, taking the helmet out of her backpack and the leather jacket was being zipped up. She almost disappeared, and Shinmyoumaru looked at where Seija just was, speechless. Her thoughts caught up to her, and her face turned red, her eyes widening. She looked down at the oni’s backpack, which she had left, open and abandoned. She heard Seija’s motorbike speed off in the distance, and she sighed. An idea came into her head, and she got up and started out of the classroom, but went back in when she realized she had forgotten her main objective, Seija’s bag and pack of cigarettes. She looked in the smallest opening for an address of some sort, and when she found one she wrote it on her hand and plugged it into her GPS on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinmyoumaru returns Seija's belongings, and gets more than what she wished for, but that's cool.

Shinmyoumaru’s face was red with the cold, and by the time she was close to Seija’s apartment it was furiously windy and snow and ice was scraping her face. She pulled her coat tighter and pulled her hat down, shuddering. She hugged Seija’s backpack to her chest and hung her own over her shoulders. When she set foot on the stoop, she shuddered again, and not from cold. She pressed the numbers of Seija’s apartment, and a buzz sounded, and then Seija’s voice fizzed through. 

 

“Who is it?” She sounded bored as always. Shinmyoumaru smiled and rocked back and forth, but snapped out of her trance when Seija asked again. “Hello?”

 

“S-Seija, it’s me,” Shinmyoumaru took a breath. “Can you… uh, let me in..?”

 

There was nothing on the other side of the buzzer, and then some shuffling and the buzzer sounded again. “It’s open.” 

  
Shinmyoumaru stomped the snow off of her shoes and her fingers and toes began to feel numb do to the sudden temperature change. She looked at her hand, which was covered in snow and ice, shaking the cold off and looking at the faint room number she had scrawled on it earlier. She hurried up to the second floor as fast as she could, knocking on the apartment door. Seija let the door creak open, as she was just planning to take the bag from Shinmyoumaru and then wish her well on her way, but her eyes widened when she saw the shivering Inchling dripping the melted snow in the hallway. 

 

“H-Holy shit…” She swallowed, opening the door and quickly grabbing a blanket to wrap around her lower half, which was only covered by boxer-briefs. 

 

“S-Seija.” Shinmyoumaru said, holding out her backpack. The oni took it and set it down inside.    
  


“C-Come in..! You look like hell!” Seija hissed, brushing the stray ice and snow off of Shinmyoumaru’s shoulders. “It’s not even supposed to snow tonight, dang.” Shinmyoumaru entered Seija’s living space and stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Y-You wanna, take like… a shower or something..?” Shinmyoumaru nodded, sniffing in the cold that was her coat. She began to take her snowy stuff off, and Seija struggled to put it up to dry with one hand on the blanket around her waist. Seija looked at the Inchling’s cold-scraped face. Shinmyoumaru with her nose red was cute. Seija showed the girl the bathroom once her coat and other winter clothing was all off. 

 

Shinmyoumaru turned on the shower and felt it with her hand, shivering. Her teeth almost chattered with cold, and she disrobed. The girl was frigid as she stepped into the warm water, but it felt good to have water running down her back. She relaxed but froze up when someone knocked on the bathroom door, and she turned and peeked her head out of the shower, looking into the steamy room. 

 

“I’m coming in, okay?” Seija called. “I’m gonna take your clothes and put them up to dry.” Shinmyoumaru heard the door open, and Seija peeked in, her face reddening at seeing the outline of the Inchling’s body through the steam and shower wall. Seija bent over and picked up the girl’s clothes, leaving the bathroom. 

 

Seija shut the door behind her, breathing heavily.  _ Shit _ . She looked down, feeling her erection and the ring running through her glans and tip of her shaft rub up against the fabric of her shorts. She scrambled to find the baggiest of pants she could, but didn’t get them on before Shinmyoumaru came out of the bathroom in a towel. She dove under the covers as a last resort, sitting up and getting her phone out as a distraction. 

 

“Can you lend me some clothes for tonight..?” Shinmyoumaru blushed and was tossed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a matching shirt. She left into the bathroom again, and Seija looked up and panicked a little. 

 

_ Damn it, damn it, damn it!  _ Seija thought.

 

Shinmyoumaru came back in, the clothes on her were way too big. Her sleeve slipped off of her shoulder, and she blushed, reaching up to pull it back up. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and she was furiously embarrassed. “I-I…” She started.

 

“This is gonna be really awkward!” Seija said. “Do you want to have sex with me?!” Shinmyoumaru froze up and blushed, before Seija rephrased her statement. “I-I’m really..!” She took the blankets away from her groin, which stood inside of her shorts, completely erect. “I’m a futa…!” She cried. “I-I…” She started.

 

“I-I want to have sex with you!!” Shinmyoumaru almost shouted, climbing on top of the oni. The Inchling massaged the bulge in Seija’s shorts, blushing to her ears. Seija’s moans were delicious to the Inchling, and she leaned in, her lips almost touching the oni’s. It was like the hard and bored shell around Seija had disappeared, leaving a trembling and pleasured girl below her. 

 

Seija felt her shorts being pulled off, and she blushed. “D-Don't go t-too fast…” Seija whispered, her eyes dodgy. Shinmyoumaru pulled off the oni’s tank top, and was surprised to see a piercing through Seija's nipple and a ring going from the tip of her shaft to the glans. 

 

“Do you have condoms?” Shinmyoumaru asked. “If we go any further than this we'll need one. I don't want a potential to get a sexually transmitted disease.” She said. 

 

Seija frowned at her. “I don't know, there are probably some in the drawer.” She reached over and opened the drawer, searching for a bit before finding a wrapped condom and putting it on the bed. “I can't get you pregnant, you know.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Shinmyoumaru got down on her knees, swallowing nervously and looking at the twitching rod. Seija watched her, breathing heatedly. She put her tongue on the head, before pulling the foreskin all the way down and marveling at the redness of the head. Seija let out little grunts as she was licked, propping herself up on one elbow. Shinmyoumaru took her reaction as the hint that she was doing something right. The Inchling wrapped her lips around the head of Seija's cock, pushing her head down to start bobbing it, slowly. Shinmyoumaru started to rub the base of Seija, making the oni moan and arch her back. 

 

“Shinmyoumaru…” She moaned, softly, making the Inchling's heart leap. Of course, Shinmyoumaru was excited, and her true desire was for Seija to lick at her core and make her have her first orgasm. An idea popped into her head, and when she stood up, Seija let out a little confused groan, and Shinmyoumaru smiled at her. The Inchling pulled the flannel pants down and off of herself, getting on top of the oni once more. This time, however, Seija's mouth was below Shinmyoumaru's slit, and her face reddened, her eyes taking in everything that she was seeing. The Inchling bobbed her head continuously on the oni’s member, running her tongue all over it. Occasionally, she would pull off, playing with the piercing with her tongue and listening to Seija's pleasure-filled groans. Seija reached up and pulled Shinmyoumaru's hips down, making the girl gasp and look back at her. She moaned as she felt the oni’s tongue on her most sensitive skin, and she shuddered as the metal ball in her tongue as it brushed her clit. She spasmed and moaned loudly as it slipped inside of her. Shinmyoumaru tried her best to keep going, pushing her purple hair from her eyes and resuming her movements on Seija's member. Soon enough, the virgin felt too good to keep her mouth shut, and she started moaning loudly and happily. She sat up and turned around so that she could look at Seija's face. Seija's red eyes looked up at her steadily yet excitedly, and then she shut them to continue her work on the Inchling's lower lips. Shinmyoumaru leaned forwards just a bit, unconsciously grinding her hips into Seija's mouth. 

 

“A-Ahh~!!” She moaned, “Nnh…” 

 

Shinmyoumaru held the Amanojaku by her pointed ears, pushing against her little fangs for one last time, releasing into Seija's mouth. She put her hands on her face, blushing furiously. Her fluids dripped down Seija's cheeks, and Seija opened her eyes, looking at her without expression in her eyes. The smaller girl lifted herself off of the Amanojaku, getting on her back next to Seija. The oni grabbed the condom and ripped the wrapper off of it. She held it by the tip and slipped it over her shaft, grunting a bit and biting her lip. Shinmyoumaru spread her legs nervously, playing with her hands. 

 

“Y-You nervous..?” Seija asked, getting on top of the smaller girl. 

 

“Y-Yeah… a-a bit…” Shinmyoumaru replied, blushing. 

 

“M-Me too…” The Amanojaku whispered, adjusting herself and kissing the Inchling's fingers. Seija took a breath. “Ready?” 

 

Shinmyoumaru nodded, and Seija pushed into her slowly. Shinmyoumaru blushed furiously, stifling a moan by biting her lip. “S-Seija…” She murmured, clutching the Amanojaku's shoulders. “I-It's my…” She breathed and Seija didn't let her finish, kissing her deeply. 

 

“Shh…” She smiled, looking at Shinmyoumaru's enormous blush. “M-Mine too, actually…” She blushed herself, and the Inchling’s eyes lit up a bit. Seija pushed in all the way and began to roll her hips gently, making the both of them moan. 

 

“I-It feels good..!” Seija nodded at the Inchling’s comment in agreement, gasping. The oni moved, beginning to thrust faster, her eyes shutting and her moans getting louder. Shinmyoumaru gripped the sheets with one hand, and Seija’s waist with the other. “Seija!” She cried, wrapping her legs around the Amanojaku’s waist. 

 

“Okay, this needs to come off.” Seija said, pulling out and pulling the condom off, tossing it aside. She thrust herself into the Inchling again, and the Inchling felt new levels of pleasure from the piercing in her cock. 

 

Shinmyoumaru’s voice reached new octaves and hugged Seija to her, running her fingers through the Amanojaku’s messy hair. “Seija! Ahh~! Seija got quicker, grunting and moaning loudly. 

 

“I'm gonna~!” Seija groaned. “Can I..?” 

 

Shinmyoumaru nodded and felt the Amanojaku's lips on her own, a sense of extreme heat filling her womb. Seija and Shinmyoumaru shared a deep kiss, and the Amanojaku pulled out of her, the piercing in the head of her cock dripping with her cum. She pulled the sticky liquid off and licked it off of her fingers, smiling at the Inchling. Shinmyoumaru pulled down the shirt Seija had loaned her in embarrassment, her face as red as the streaks in the Amanojaku's hair. 

 

“That was my first time… and you came inside…” Shinmyoumaru grumbled. 

 

“I don't have any diseases.” Seija said. “I'm clean, and it was my first time too.” 

 

Shinmyoumaru made the ring in Seija's nose swing, giggling. “I've always wanted to do that…” She sighed, a content smile on her face. The Inchling proceeded to get dressed, and she looked out the window to see fog and blizzard-like snow pounding against the oni’s window. “Seija.” She said. “I might have to stay tonight, it's bad out there.” Seija walked up to her, a blanket pulled halfway off of the bed to wrap around her waist. 

 

“Damn.” Seija said. “You can stay here, no problem with that, but  _ damn _ .” She closed the window’s blinds. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinmyoumaru finds something out about Seija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short.

Shinmyoumaru got into Seija’s bed, laying in the middle of it with a little smile on her face. Seija went into the bathroom after pulling her tight shorts up and putting a tank top on. Shinmyoumaru noticed that her arms were thin and muscular, her shoulders almost jutting out. Then again, Amanojaku weren’t exactly built for beauty, even though Seija was the most beautiful thing the Inchling had seen before. When the oni came out with a water bottle in her hand, she caught Shinmyoumaru’s eyes on her, and she raised her brow, confused. Shinmyoumaru just smiled at her, and Seija's face reddened a little and her eyes darted away in embarrassment. She stood at the side of the bed for a bit, before getting in next to the Inchling, who had a giddy smile on her face. She cuddled up to Seija right away, and Seija blushed and slowly wrapped her arms around Shinmyoumaru’s waist, pulling her closer. 

 

Shinmyoumaru woke up, noticing that she was alone in Seija’s bed. She heard soft strums from an electric guitar, which she realized was coming from the kitchen area. She got up and rubbed her eyes, walking on the cold tile floor with her bare feet. She leaned in and kissed Seija’s hair, smelling it gleefully. Seija smelled like citrus, and also didn’t seem to care that Shinmyoumaru was almost leaning completely against her. 

 

Seija started playing a melody, humming along with it. Shinmyoumaru leaned in and kissed Seija's forehead. The Amanojaku began singing.

 

“I said I love you and I mean it~”

 

“You know that I really need it~”

 

“You’re beautiful and I hope you know so~”

 

Shinmyoumaru began humming along with the melody after it was played a few times, Seija sung more and strummed happily. 

 

“Seija, I didn’t know you wrote music.” Shinmyoumaru said, a small smile on her face. 

  
Seija just blushed a bit. “Yeah.” She said. “There’s uh, cereal if you’d like, and milk in the fridge.” Shinmyoumaru got up and went to the cabinet, only seeing sugary cereal and shutting the cabinet.    
  
“I’ll make us something, okay..?” Shinmyoumaru said, smiling. “What do you like?” 

 

“I-I, you don’t gotta…” Seija said, scratching the back of her head. 

  
  


“Wow!! This is-is really good!!” Seija said, quickly eating the french toast that the Inchling had made.

 

“I took a couple of cooking classes and taught myself from there…” Shinmyoumaru said. “It’s nothing too different.” 

 

“It’s way different than what I usually get. I make cereal every morning and eat that.” Seija replied. “I hardly get any time to eat.” She explained. Her phone rang with a text message. She picked it up from the table. “School’s cancelled today.” She sighed happily, sitting back and rubbing her belly. “That was amazing, Shinmyoumaru.” 

 

Shinmyoumaru blushed, playing with her hands. “Th-Thanks, Seija.” 

 

She walked over and leaned down just a bit, planting a little kiss on the Amanojaku’s lips. Seija stood, pushing the Inchling up against the counter, and Shinmyoumaru hoisted herself up, sitting on the counter. Her arms wrapped around Seija’s neck and their kiss deepened. The purple-haired girl felt Seija’s bulge against her, and she moaned softly into the kiss. Soon after, the two broke for breath, breathing heavily. Seija went back in and Shinmyoumaru graciously accepted the oni’s tongue against her own. As soon as Shinmyoumaru felt Seija’s warm hands go up her shirt to rub her hips, the two were startled by a buzz at Seija’s door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekibanki, Wakasagihime, and Kagerou come over. Their relationship and just how special it is is discovered by Shinmyoumaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains threesome, futanari.

“They can wait if it’s important.” Seija said, smirking and the pair resumed their kiss. The door buzzed again, and Seija growled a little. “Damn…” Shinmyoumaru pushed her hair behind her ear.

 

“I’ll wait for you.” She smiled, kicking her legs a bit as they hung off of the ledge. 

 

Seija went to the door. “Who is it?” She asked into the buzzer. 

 

“Oi, it’s Sekibanki.” A voice said on the other line. “Let me up, I’m cold as fuck out here.” Seija grunted and punched in a code, hearing the unlocking sound on the other end of the buzzer. “Thanks.” 

 

Seija opened up the door, and a snow-covered redhead walked in, behind her was a blue-haired girl with webbed, aquatic-like ears. She looked frigid. “Oh, Wakasagihime.” Seija said. 

 

“Waki-chan, take off your coat and get warm, okay?” Sekibanki said, shaking her hair out.

 

Sekibanki was lean and a bit less than average height; her shoulders weren’t broad and her eyes were always looking uninterested. Her eyes were red like Seija’s, and her hair was almost the exact same shade. Her hair went down to her shoulders, barely. There was a tattoo going all around her neck that looked like stitches and a scar. Sekibanki had small piercings in her ears. 

 

Wakasagihime was taller than Sekibanki, and her hair was shoulder-length as well. It was messy and a deep blue, along with her eyes. She was working as a lifeguard at the local indoor pool, and Sekibanki had bragged about seeing a small patch of soft and shimmering scales in her lower back, right before her pelvis started. The youkai was able to breathe underneath the water, and had gills near her ribs. Her ears were webbed and fishlike. 

 

Wakasagihime stood next to the heater, shivering. Sekibanki hung up both girls’ winter clothes to dry, shaking out her hoodie and laying it down. Shinmyoumaru walked in and the redhead looked at her, tilting her head. “Who’s this, eh?” She asked, and Shinmyoumaru smiled nervously. 

  
“This is Shinmyoumaru. Shinmyoumaru this is Sekibanki, and the girl over by the heater is Wakasagihime. They’re friends of mine.” Seija explained, stretching. 

 

“H-Hey there.” Shinmyoumaru murmured, and Seija stepped towards her, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.   
  


“Kagerou’s coming. She couldn’t get out of her shift right away.” Sekibanki said, and it was then that Shinmyoumaru realized that she could see the redhead’s tight undershirt, which outlined everything, through the fishnet shirt she had on over it. 

 

Seija leaned in and whispered something to the Inchling. “When all three are here they usually end up having sex somewhere. You don’t mind, do you?” Shinmyoumaru’s face lit up with red, and she shook her head feverishly, eyes a bit wide. “Good, and listen, I’m sorry we couldn’t continue, so, maybe we can sneak away while they’re busy..?” 

 

Shinmyoumaru nodded slowly in embarrassment, looking down. “That s-sounds nice.” She whispered. 

 

“They clean up after themselves, so it’s alright.” Seija said, smiling. 

 

Sekibanki and Wakasagihime busied themselves by sitting on the floor and watching Seija’s TV. “So, Seija…” Sekibanki said. “Is this little cutie your girlfriend..?” 

  
“Y-You could say th-that, yeah.” Seija rubbed the back of her head, blushing wildly. 

 

Sekibanki snickered and Wakasagihime whispered something to her, showing her a phone screen. “She’s here.” Sekibanki stated. 

 

Seija opened the door and welcomed in the brunette, who’s tall dog-ears were tipped with frost. She let her hair down out of the ponytail she was wearing, shaking it out. She saw the two on the floor cuddling. “Hey! You can’t start cuddling without me!” She giggled and quickly took off her snowy winter clothing, jumping into both Sekibanki’s and Wakasagihime’s laps. Her tail wagged happily as she was pet by both parties. 

 

Seija and Shinmyoumaru sat in Seija’s room, cuddling; moans were echoing from the guest room, where all three of Seija’s friends had disappeared to. 

  
  


“Sekibanki!” Kagerou cried, as Sekibanki thrust into her repeatedly, groaning. Wakasagihime changed position from rubbing herself beside the two to getting on top of the wolf-girl and rubbing her sensitive area against Kagerou’s, causing both of them to feel the redhead’s member. Sekibanki pulled out of Kagerou, pushing in between the two’s lower lips and moaning loudly. She ran two fingers over the patch of scales on the blue-haired girl’s lower back, making her fin-like ears twitch. 

 

“Banki-chan!” Wakasagihime moaned quietly, burying her face in the wolf-girl’s supple chest. Kagerou ran her fingers through Wakasagihime’s hair, pulling the girl’s mouth close to her perky nipples. Kagerou grew hard, and her member threatened to enter Wakasagihime. The water youkai accepted it happily, moaning as the warmth hilted inside of her. Soon after, she felt Sekibanki’s rod enter as well, through her ass. Her muscles twitched and spasmed, trying to get used to the feeling. Her breasts dangled down where Kagerou could easily grab ahold of her nipple in her lips, suckling on it and licking the sensitive skin around it. Wakasagihime could barely think, for her mind was being pushed to the limits of pleasure and tension was building up in her pelvis. 

  
  
Seija pushed Shinmyoumaru down onto the bed, kissing her deeply. Shinmyoumaru hesitated at first, but then accepted the kiss and allowed the oni’s tongue to have entrance to her mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shinmyoumaru snapped out of her trance, fumbling to open up her locker, her face red. It had been three weeks since the blizzard had happened and she had first had sex with Seija. She thought about their encounters a lot. 

 

“Hey there.” Seija came to her locker, smiling. “Wanna go out to lunch today?” Shinmyoumaru smiled and looked up at her. 

 

“Yeah, I’d love that.” She replied. 

 

The two left during the lunch period and got onto Seija’s motorcycle. Shinmyoumaru lived rather close to the school, so she didn’t ever drive, even if she had a car that was just collecting dust in the building’s garage. Seija took the extra helmet out of her locker, handing it to Shinmyoumaru. They sped off, Shinmyoumaru gripping Seija’s waist tightly. 

 

Once Seija had parked the bike and locked it, they went inside a local cafe, where Shinmyoumaru knew that Kagerou and Sekibanki both worked. “We’ll get discounts here.” She explained. 

 

“Okay.” Shinmyoumaru replied, taking a seat at one of the tables. Seija got them both coffee and bagels, sitting down across from the Inchling. 

 

As Seija was munching on her bagel, she leaned across the table. “We should do it in there.” She whispered, looking to the bathroom. Shinmyoumaru followed her gaze, her face heating up.

 

The small girl flustered, and she finished eating rather quickly. “O-Okay…” The two intertwined their hands as they disappeared in one of the bathroom stalls. 

  
Seija pushed into her, and the Inchling stifled a gasp, her body relaxing against the wall. Seija thrust into her roughly and quickly, grunting softly. Their skin made small slapping sounds and the Inchling’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the little piercing in Seija’s member skirt her g-spot. She could see her blurry reflection in the shine of Seija’s bull-ring, but it fogged up a bit when she breathed heavily. Shinmyoumaru felt Seija release, pumping her hot seed into her womb. Her legs slid down from around the Amanojaku’s waist, and her fingers intertwined with Seija’s. Shinmyoumaru was pushed over the edge by the sudden warmth, and she released as well. She wiped herself off with her fingers, sucking on them to get them clean. There was still so much cum inside of her that she felt full. 

  
Seija looked at her phone and the two hurried back in time for auditions for the school’s rock-band club, run by none other than Seija and Sekibanki. The vice-presidents of the club were three sisters with the last name of Prismriver. 

 

“Luna-nee!” Lyrica shouted, a clipboard in her hands.

 

Lunasa prismriver turned to face her sister, smiling. “What is it?” 

 

“More people want to try out!” 

 

The three were all sophomores, and very happy ones at that. All of a sudden, a grown woman burst into the auditorium. “Mistress Flan? Mistress Remilia?” She looked around frantically, before rushing out. As soon as she left, Shinmyoumaru, who sat in a seat and was turned to face the commotion, saw a wing stick haphazardly out of the top of the seats, only for a pale hand to grab it and pull it back down. She got up slowly and strolled to the row where she had seen it, looking down. 

 

Two pairs of blood-red, glowing eyes stared up at her. The blonde sister, Flandre, was on top of her “slightly older” sister, Remilia. A trail of saliva connected their lips. Shinmyoumaru raised her brow, and the two disappeared, two bats flapping off into the dark rafters of the auditorium. The bats flew away and Shinmyoumaru saw the two girls running away out the door. No one seemed to notice them, and they were gone. 

 

“Shinmyoumaru?” Seija asked, touching the Inchling’s shoulder. 

 

“I just saw those little vampire sisters. They were making out, Seija.” Shinmyoumaru giggled a little bit.

 

“Oh.” Seija chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s some info.” She snickered and went back to her seat, where Sekibanki sat next to her. They finished up their auditions and let everyone out, and by that time, the school day was almost over. Shinmyoumaru was disappointed that she didn't end up having much time to study, and Seija offered to help her. 

 

The two sat on Seija's bed. Seija held a stack of notecards and crossed her legs, looking at them curiously. “This one.” She said, pointing to a word. 

 

“Enmity; hostility; deep-seated hatred.” Shinmyoumaru said, and Seija put the card down.

 

“This one.” 

 

“Eschew; to avoid or shun.” The Inchling said. “Got it.” Seija held up another card. “Pinguid; fat.” 

 

The two went on like that and then Seija yawned and kept groaning until the Inchling, who was engrossed in her studies, noticed her. 

 

“Tired?” She looked up, and Seija nodded at her. 

 

Shinmyoumaru looked at the clock, and was almost shocked to see that it was almost ten o’clock. Seija was obviously getting bored with studying, and she reached over and squeezed Shinmyoumaru's ass, smiling a little. Shinmyoumaru leaned in and buried her face in Seija's chest, blushing furiously. Seija kept groping her, and then moved her hands up under Shinmyoumaru's shirt, unclasping her bra. The two shared a lust-filled kiss, Seija's hands running over the Inchling's shoulders, pulling her t-shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Shinmyoumaru pushed the Amanojaku down onto her bed, kissing her furiously. Seija's toes curled and Shinmyoumaru felt her bra drop off of her shoulders, Seija then tossing it to the floor. The Amanojaku took one of the Inchling's nipples into her lips, suckling on it gently. Shinmyoumaru moaned, shuddering. 

 

“Seija!” She cried, breathing heavily. Seija grinned and rubbed the other nipple, making the Inchling jump. The Inchling's chest wasn't completely flat, and Seija enjoyed seeing her breasts bounce the slightest bit. Shinmyoumaru pulled at Seija's jeans, making the Amanojaku aware of her true desires. Shinmyoumaru gasped as she was pushed down suddenly, her chest against the sheets and her hips swaying in the air. She spread her knees, begging unconsciously. Seija eagerly pushed in, earning a long groan from her lover and putting her body over Shinmyoumaru's, like a shell. She began slamming into the Inchling below her, making her moan and gasp heatedly, her fingers gripping the sheets. “Fuck, Seija~!” Seija had never heard the Inchling curse before, and she smirked, slapping the girl across her ass, a stinging red mark appearing quickly. 

 

“Ah!” Seija's eyes rolled back in her head and she leaned back, pulling the Inchling up into a sitting position and thrusting up into her. “Shinmyoumaru~!!” She cried, biting into her neck. 

 

“Seija!” Shinmyoumaru cried out in surprise, feeling the Amanojaku's little fangs piercing her skin. 

 

Seija pushed her back down and pushed her whole body onto the sheets, slamming into her and releasing. She kept thrusting rather quickly to ride out her orgasm. Seija pulled out and turned the girl around, kissing her fiercely. 

 

“Ah, geez…” Shinmyoumaru ran her fingers through Seija's hair, and Seija turned over, spooning the Inchling from behind. 

 

The two woke up the next morning, and Shinmyoumaru felt hot, so she went in to take her temperature. She had a fever; she put the thermometer down and sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

 

“Eh?” Seija asked, her bag over her shoulders. “No school for you?” 

 

Shinmyoumaru nodded grimly, laying in Seija's bed. Seija promised to come back instantly if she needed something, and she kissed Shinmyoumaru's warm forehead and then she left. 

 

It was four hours into the day, and Shinmyoumaru was really wishing that Seija would come back. She leaned in and buried her face into the sheets; they smelled like strong citrus, Seija’s smell. She inhaled more of it, and then she snapped to attention and realized her hand was reached into her pajama pants, rubbing vigorously at her slit. 

 

“Ah, man…” Shinmyoumaru grunted, her fingers twitching. She pushed her hips up, pushing her finger inside of her lower lips. She moaned loudly, fingering her clit with one finger and scissoring the inside of herself with two other fingers. “S-Seija..!” She sniffed the sheets, breathing heavily against them. 

 

Seija had walked in secretly, and she came up to Shinmyoumaru, gripping her ass and squeezing. 

 

“S-Seija!?” Shinmyoumaru whipped around, pulling the waistband of her pants up and flushing red.

 

“Aw, come onnnnn…” Seija snickered, pulling the Inchling’s pants off and pulling her hips up and spreading her knees. Shinmyoumaru squirmed a little, and she squealed when she felt the Amanojaku’s tongue on her slit. She curled her toes in the air and tightened her grip on the sheets. 

 

“S-Seija, ahhhh~” Shinmyoumaru arched her back, already close to release. Seija slurped at her opening, before taking ahold of the little nub at the front of Shinmyoumaru’s groin in between her teeth, lightly tugging on it and making the Inchling scream in pleasure. She tensed her muscles and she let herself go, releasing a heavy spurt of liquid onto Seija’s lips. “S-Seija..!!” She cried, bucking her hips to ride out her release. 

 

“Hmmm…” Seija licked her lips, smirking. She let Shinmyoumaru’s hips down slowly, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans feverishly. 

 

“S-Seija…” Shinmyoumaru stuttered a bit. 

 

Seija let her shaft out, and the chilled metal of the ring in the head grazed the Inchling’s warm skin, making her jump and squeak. She pushed in just past the head of her member, Shinmyoumaru groaning softly. She pushed in all the way and turned the Inchling around, making her cringe and hiss. The two locked eyes, and Seija pulled Shinmyoumaru’s legs up, and the Inchling moved her legs over and put one over Seija’s shoulder, and one around her waist. Shinmyoumaru’s hands pushed the horned girl’s jeans down, and Seija pulled them off completely. The Amanojaku pulled Shinmyoumaru to the edge of the bed by her hips, thrusting into her with force. Seija groaned and released quickly, filling the Inchling up and planting a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Shinmyoumaru…” Seija huffed, pulling out and kissing her nose. “I love you…” Shinmyoumaru blushed furiously. 

 

“I love you too, Seija…” Shinmyoumaru replied, smiling and stroking the Amanojaku's cheek. The girls shared kisses, and Seija lay down beside the Inchling, rubbing her hips as they kissed. 

 

“Mmn…” Seija giggled, and Shinmyoumaru did as well as the Amanojaku rubbed their noses together. Seija’s phone chirped and she reached reluctantly over with one hand to check it. She put it down and shook her head, pulling the sheets up around the two, who embraced more and snuggled closer. “You need your sleep, don’t you, princess?” 

 

Shinmyoumaru blushed profusely and froze up. “Y-You knew I was r-royalty..?” She stuttered.

 

“Yeah.” Seija responded. “Regardless of title, I love you. So it doesn’t matter to me whether you’re a princess or not.” She shrugged. 

 

Shinmyoumaru just buried her face in Seija’s somewhat androgynous chest, embarrassment flooding her face. “I-I love you too, Seija…” She whispered. She lightly sniffed Seija’s chest; today the Amanojaku smelled like citrus and smoke. The faint smell of smoke was beginning to comfort her because of Seija. She shivered, and hated to admit to herself, but she was cold. “I’m cold.” She stated, wrapping her arms tightly around the Amanojaku. 

  
Seija felt the Inchling’s forehead, sighing softly. “Poor Shinmyoumaru.” She said, care in her voice. “Cuties shouldn’t be able to catch colds, it’s just not right.” She sighed.

 

“Ahhh, Seija shut uppp…” Shinmyoumaru’s face went red again, after just starting to cool down. Seija just giggled and kissed the girl’s forehead. 

 

“I’ll get you some ibuprofen, okay?” The Amanojaku asked, and Shinmyoumaru nodded a little, but didn’t let go of Seija. Instead, the girl wrapped her legs around the Amanojaku and was picked up, Seija seeming to lift her easily. “You’re so small and cute.” Seija murmured, a smile on her face. 

 

“Plus you’re big and strong.” Shinmyoumaru said, almost excitedly. 

 

“Is that so?” Seija cocked an eyebrow at her, chuckling a little. She set the bare Shinmyoumaru down on the counter in the bathroom. She shivered, not liking the cold surface against her bare skin one bit. The Amanojaku noticed this and stopped her movements, going back into the bedroom and grabbing Shinmyoumaru’s pajama pants from the floor along with the Amanojaku’s own bicycle shorts. She slipped those on and gave the Inchling the pants, smiling at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

 

Shinmyoumaru got up briefly to put the pants on and then she went back to sitting on the counter, and Seija handed her the two pills and held a glass of water in her other hand. She downed the medication, making a face and motioning for the youkai to pick her up again. Seija did just that, waiting until Shinmyoumaru had gotten all of her limbs where she wanted them before plopping the Inchling into the bed and slipping in next to her. The two slept, and Shinmyoumaru only woke up once in the night, but quickly cuddled up to Seija again and drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

“Seija.” 

 

“...”

 

“Seija..!” Shinmyoumaru hissed; after calling Seija’s name about a dozen times, who wouldn’t be at least a bit annoyed?

 

Seija stirred, shifting and grabbing the fully clothed and ready for school Inchling into bed with her. 

 

“Seija we’re gonna be late!” Shinmyoumaru said.

 

“Just a few more… minut..e…” Seija mumbled.

 

Shinmyoumaru sighed. “Fine…” She said, and she wrapped her arms around Seija’s waist. About five minutes passed, and Shinmyoumaru was impatient. “Seija, up.” She pulled the half-asleep girl up by under her shoulders, and Seija’s eyes were unfocused as she began getting ready. “Come on now.” The Inchling said, helping Seija put her jeans on. An idea struck her, and she went over to the window and let the freezing air in. Seija froze up and shuddered, turning to face her with an upset look on her face. 

 

“You’re small, but god, you’re smart.” Seija groaned, rubbing her arms which now had goosebumps due to Shinmyoumaru’s actions. 

 

Shinmyoumaru hid a smile from the Amanojaku. “Sorry. You needed to wake up.” She said, sighing. 

 

Seija picked up her phone, and sighed. “Shit.” She put her phone in her pocket. “That weird love behind the screen thing is today. We’re in it, aren’t we?”   
  


“I am, but you’ll be in it too because you’re my girlfriend.” Shinmyoumaru said, grabbing her backpack. 

 

The two arrived at school on Seija’s motorbike, Shinmyoumaru’s arms around Seija’s waist. She was warm, and was reluctant to leave Seija’s side. The went to their lockers and walked into class, and they were late. Kiene excused them, for she had lessons to cover and she couldn’t break her concentration. 

 

Shinmyoumaru and Seija were called with the so-called idols to come into the auditorium. There was a large machine, and Kawashiro Nitori stood by it, monitoring it. 

 

“You step into here, and it only shows your skeleton, and then you come out on either side, and prove that opposites attract, get it?” Nitori explained, and the group of girls nodded and murmured with agreement. 

 

The rest of the school flooded into the auditorium and took their seats, restlessly. The group of girls went backstage and stood, one partner on one side and the other on the other side. “Love comes in many different forms.” Nitori announced, and she pointed to the machine. A small girl with long horns sticking out of her head stood next to a taller girl. Suika came out of one side, and Reimu the other. Reimu leaned down and kissed Suika gently, and the two looked at the crowd.

 

“I love Reimu!” Suika said, her face a bit red from the alcohol she had no doubt been drinking. 

 

“The organized and the lazy can love one another.” Nitori said, and Suika and Reimu walked offstage and took their seats, Suika laying her head on Reimu’s shoulder and falling asleep. 

 

“Two species can love each other.” Nitori said, and two more people walked out, and one girl had two tails, and the other had wings and a circular object on her chest. Utsuho and Rin appeared, smiling and kissing each other on the cheeks. 

 

It came to be Seija’s turn, and she and Shinmyoumaru stood. “The bookworm and the delinquent can fall in love too.” Nitori said, and Seija’s skeleton leaned down and kissed the Inchling’s lips deeply. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get caught.

“That was boring as shit. At least we didn’t have classes.” Seija said, sighing. She sat near the window in the empty classroom, smoking. Shinmyoumaru lay her head on Seija’s lap.

 

“Mmmhm.” Shinmyoumaru was just enjoying the silence and the warm atmosphere. 

 

The Amanojaku put out her cigarette and sighed. Shinmyoumaru sat up beside her and shut the window, looking at her feet idly for a second. “You know, people say I have my mom’s face, and my grandpa’s eyes. Well, not his real eyes.” Shinmyoumaru said, and Seija could tell that the Inchling was trying to say something embarrassing. “Of course I didn’t rob him of his eyes or anything--” She paused for a few seconds. “Wanna make out?” A deep blush covered her cheeks, and Seija put her palms on each of the Inchling’s cheeks, kissing her deeply. Shinmyoumaru’s hands ran through Seija’s messy and surprisingly soft hair, her fingers gripping the little horns on the Amanojaku’s head occasionally with gentleness. “Seija, I can’t get enough of you.” Shinmyoumaru’s cliche comment made the Amanojaku’s face turn a rather undignified shade of pink. The Inchling was pushed down onto a desk and she felt her skirt and panties pulled down and tossed to the floor. “S-Seija..!” She let out a cry and tightened her grip on the Amanojaku's shoulders. 

 

“I need you Shinmyoumaru.” Seija whispered, and she went down with one hand and felt the Inchling's lower lips, making sure she was wet enough so that their actions wouldn't hurt her. 

 

Seija slammed into her lover, her jeans and shorts falling to her knees. Shinmyoumaru's legs were spread and her knees bent. The desk shook with Seija's thrusts, and Shinmyoumaru gripped the other desks with one hand and the other had a fistful of Seija's hair. The two moaned and gasped, and the Inchling could tell Seija was reaching her limit. 

 

The classroom door opened and the girls on the desk were completely oblivious to the redhead who had walked in to retrieve her bag. “Oh, god! Guys-” Sekibanki covered her eyes, grabbing her bag blindly and leaving the room. “Get a real room, or at least wait!” She called back. 

 

Seija kept thrusting blankly to ride out her orgasm, even as her face went red with embarrassment. She shuddered, sighing loudly and pulling her jeans up quickly. “Oh boy…” She said, and Shinmyoumaru sat up, the Amanojaku giving her a tissue to clean up with. 

 

“That was-” Shinmyoumaru didn't even have to finish, her face red to her ears. The Inchling pulled her panties and skirt up, hopping off of the desk and wiping it off. Seija went behind her and wrapped her arms around the purple-haired girl's waist, kissing her neck sweetly and swaying back and forth on her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this next chapter will probably be mostly sex with minor fluff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they have a sex-marathon.

Shinmyoumaru woke up in Seija's bed, and got on top of the Amanojaku's back, smiling in the warmth. Seija woke up and turned so that Shinmyoumaru’s head was in her chest, and she wrapped her arms around the Inchling and kept the blankets around their shoulders. It was Saturday morning, and the sun was just starting to peek through the blinds in Seija’s bay window. The Inchling stirred, sitting up and stretching her bare body. Seija noticed Shinmyoumaru moving and got up as well, the ring in her nose shimmering as she turned to look at her girlfriend. The Amanojaku stretched and smiled.

 

“Morning, Shinmyoumaru.” She said, warmness in her tone.

 

Shinmyoumaru chuckled. “Good morning.” She murmured, kissing Seija’s cheek.

 

Seija kissed the Inchling deeply, and Shinmyoumaru eagerly accepted the kiss, putting her hands on Seija’s head and running her fingers through the Amanojaku’s hair.

 

* * *

 

“Ah~!!” Shinmyoumaru cried out, and Seija darted her tongue over the Inchling’s clit, the metal ball in her tongue sending shockwaves of pleasure through her lover’s body. “Seija!!” She gasped. “I love you~! Seija!” The Amanojaku wrapped her lips around the small nub, sucking on it and making Shinmyoumaru almost scream in pleasure. The combination of Seija’s fingers pumping in and out of her pussy along with her tongue and lips working her clit was going to drive the Inchling crazy. “F-Fuck, Seija~!!” She cried, Seija smirking inwardly at the fact that she could make the Inchling say more than ‘damn it’. Shinmyoumaru’s breath hitched in her throat and she let out a long and throaty cry, ecstasy flooding over her whole body while she hit her peak. She panted with bliss, fingers threaded through the Amanojaku’s hair to keep the youkai’s head down when she had earlier been bucking her hips.

 

“Holy hell…” Seija said, breathing heavily and climbing up. She rested between Shinmyoumaru's legs, readying herself.

 

“Seija.” Shinmyoumaru had a husky tone, and her legs wrapped around the Amanojaku's waist, Seija pushing herself up and pressing the pierced head of her member into Shinmyoumaru's core. It wasn't long before Seija was pounding into the Inchling, pushing herself up on her hands. Shinmyoumaru let her legs spread, her moans getting louder with each thrust. Seija bent her knees right underneath the Inchling's thighs. Their skin slapped together and Shinmyoumaru arched her back, Seija slamming into her with force. “Ah! D-Damn!!” She ran her fingers through Seija’s hair, pulling off of the Amanojaku, her release bursting from her in squirts as her legs shook. She squirted past Seija’s collarbone, and the youkai on top gasped loudly and caught what she could in her mouth.

 

“I didn’t know you squirted~” Seija said, and Shinmyoumaru blushed. The Inchling just spread herself again and pushed Seija back into her, grunting. Seija held her by her hips and slammed into her, Shinmyoumaru’s hands on the Amanojaku’s shoulders, pulling her down so that Seija’s mouth was on her neck. Seija bit in, hilting herself in Shinmyoumaru’s core and releasing. “You’re clamping down on my cock..!” Seija cried, biting her lip.

 

Shinmyoumaru eagerly pushed Seija down, getting on top of her and massaging her limp member. Seija looked down and watched her, swallowing and breathing heavily. Her breaths became laced with moans as her member got hard again in the Inchling’s hand. The girl wrapped her lips around the head of Seija’s cock, flicking her tongue over the ring and making Seija jump. “G-God…” She whispered, her face as red as the streaks in her hair.

 

The Inchling bobbed her head quickly, before taking the Amanojaku’s full length into her throat slowly. She continued to deepthroat Seija, bobbing her head slowly. Seija’s eyes rolled back into her head repeatedly, holding Shinmyoumaru’s hair. Seija moaned loudly, and Shinmyoumaru pulled off as soon as she felt Seija’s member twitch, which signalled that Seija was getting close. She climbed on top of the Amanojaku, kissing her passionately and lowering herself, Seija’s length plunging into her womb. Shinmyoumaru planted her hands on Seija’s chest, beginning to bounce her hips and groan softly. Seija held the Inchling’s thighs firmly, moaning.

 

“C-Careful…” Seija whispered. “Don’t hurt yourself, now…” She added, stroking Shinmyoumaru’s cheek with her thumb.

 

Shinmyoumaru nodded shyly and bounced her hips faster, moaning loudly. While on top, the Inchling could move herself in the ways that she knew felt good, and every time the metal in the head of Seija’s shaft hit the entrance to her womb she cried out, getting closer and closer to her orgasm. “Augh!” She moaned. “Seija- I’m gonna~!!” She cried, panting. She felt her muscles tighten, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she came. She collapsed onto Seija's chest, her breaths heaving. Seija's cock sprung out of her and the Amanojaku smirked.

 

“Get on your knees~” Seija said, getting up. Shinmyoumaru did as she was told curiously. Seija pumped her shaft and Shinmyoumaru helped, wrapping her lips around the head. The Amanojaku spurted release down the Inchling's throat, and she happily swallowed it all.

  
Seija lay back down and stretched her arms out, and Shinmyoumaru tiredly climbed up and reached over Seija’s head, grabbing the Amanojaku’s tank top from the head of the bed, slipping it on and nuzzling into Seija’s shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Seija’s waist, shutting her eyes and falling asleep quickly. The Amanojaku would’ve watched her and smiled, but she was already asleep as well. The two were exhausted, and they slept through the day and the most of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinmyoumaru gets her period.

Shinmyoumaru woke up, looking at the clock tiredly. She got up and went to the bathroom, and when she got up, she saw blood. She sighed.  _ Shit.  _ She thought. She went over to Seija after pulling her panties from underneath Seija’s leg. The sleeping Amanojaku grumbled and turned over. 

 

The Inchling grabbed Seija’s shoulder, shaking it lightly. Seija woke up after a bit, cracking her eyes open and looking at her lover. “Seija, do you have any… tampons..?” She asked, and Seija looked at her almost blankly for a second.

 

“H-Huh..?” She asked, turning to face Shinmyoumaru completely. “Oh.” She took on a tone of seriousness. “No, but I can go get some, if you’d like.” She sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

 

“It’s two in the morning, Seija… You don’t got to…” Shinmyoumaru replied.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll do it for you.” Seija smiled, yawning. Shinmyoumaru stood awkwardly as Seija got up and got dressed. “If you get blood on the sheets, I’ll just change ‘em, don’t worry, Shinmyoumaru.” Seija smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. “Don’t get all tense, now.” She kissed Shinmyoumaru’s cheek. 

 

“Can I come with..?” The Inchling asked, wrapping her arms around Seija’s arm and nuzzling the taller girl’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh, yeah.” Seija said. “You want me to give you some pants?” Shinmyoumaru nodded at her, and Seija grabbed a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees, and Shinmyoumaru put them on, blushing a little bit. “We can stop by your apartment too, if you’d like?” Seija offered, putting her arm around the Inchling’s shoulders. 

 

“Y-Yeah, if it’s not a problem…” The Inchling yawned and murmured. 

 

The two went downstairs to the garage and boarded Seija’s car, which was small. It was clear which vehicle Seija had invested more into. Her car was messy, and before Shinmyoumaru sat down, she grabbed the papers and cans and tossed them into the backseat. 

 

“Seija, I like your bike.” Shinmyoumaru said. 

 

Seija yawned and pulled out of the garage. “Well there’s no room for stuff on the bike…” She replied, smiling a little. 

 

Shinmyoumaru rested for most of the ride, and it was peaceful and dark outside, with only the occasional lights of a passing car. Seija rolled her window down a little bit, lighting up a cigarette and taking a couple of drags, hanging the lit end of the cigarette out of the window. “Don’t smoke in cars, Seija…” Shinmyoumaru said, her eyes still closed. Seija jumped a little, for she had thought that the Inchling was asleep. She tossed the cigarette, sighing. 

 

“We’re here.” Seija said, parking rather haphazardly, but it was okay, because no one was really there. They got out and went into the little corner store, Shinmyoumaru latched onto Seija’s arm and was walking with her like a small child. She even looked like a child next to the tall girl. They walked into the aisle where the sign said “Health”, and Seija asked which box that the Inchling wanted. “There are way too many sizes here.” She said. “Which would you like..?” Shinmyoumaru just mumbled at her and pointed to the smaller sizes. “Okay, I’ll get a few boxes, alright..?” Shinmyoumaru nodded. The two girls moved over to the checkout, and Seija grabbed some things on the way, like a ton of candy bars, some bags of chips, and a container of ibuprofen. Shinmyoumaru was happily and inwardly acknowledging the fact that Seija had actually picked all of her favorites, and she hugged the Amanojaku tighter, and Seija kissed her head. Seija blushed a bit as she paid, the cashier no doubt noticing how clingy the Inchling was to her. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, Seija gets drunk.

Seija fell over and tried to regain her balance. “ShinmyouMaRU!” She cried, chucking the empty bottle off of the counter. 

 

“Seija…” The Inchling walked over to the Amanojaku, who was on the floor, trying to get up. “Get up.” She linked elbows with her, pulling the horned-girl up. Seija slurred something in response, grabbing a bottle of beer and opening it with her bare hands. “No more of that Seija.”   
  
“More!” Seija shouted. Her breath reeked of alcohol, and Shinmyoumaru winced at the smell. Her entire weight was on the Inchling all of a sudden, and the purple-haired girl almost fell over. “There’s always more rmahh… barr..” Seija looked around and seemed to lose her train of thought. She looked confused, looking at the floor as if she was trying to remember something. 

 

“Where are your keys, Seija?” Shinmyoumaru looked at Seija squarely in the face.

 

“Keyshh…?” The Amanojaku repeated. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, throwing it to the floor. 

 

“You’re gonna need that.” The Inchling sighed; she picked up the girl’s wallet and put it back in her leather jacket-pocket, feeling the Amanojaku’s keys and getting them out. “I’m gonna take you home, okay?” She got the girl’s hat from her pocket and sighed.

 

Seija squirmed and shook her head furiously. “Oi, Sukuna, is that you?” Sekibanki came in, her arm around Wakasagihime’s shoulders and a bottle in her hand. 

 

“Bite me.” Seija slurred, slumping over the Inchling’s shoulders. There was an angry expression on her face. 

 

Kagerou had to come in at that exact moment, and she was almost as drunk. The normally peaceful wolf-girl was violent when intoxicated, and Seija’s comment made her angry. She swung her fist across Seija’s face, hitting the Amanojaku square in the nose. The wolf had almost hit the Inchling, but the only thing hurt was Seija’s nose, which was bleeding profusely. Seija was almost passed out, so she didn’t do much but slur in response. 

 

“How could you do that to Seija!?” Shinmyoumaru started, and Kagerou quieted her with a cold glare. “C’mon Seija…” She pulled Seija to her car, unlocking it and pushing the Amanojaku into the backseat. 

 

“I’m cold…” Seija groaned. “My nose is all riveryy…….” She moaned, and Shinmyoumaru just drove, sighing and keeping her eyes straight. Seija fell onto the floor of the car, and Shinmyoumaru stopped in the horned-girl’s apartment building. Seija wouldn’t stop making noise. She was obviously trying to talk, but her words weren’t cooperating. 

 

“Shhh, shhhh, Seija…” Shinmyoumaru sighed again, unlocking the door and dragging the Amanojaku into the elevator. Seija leaned over and lost her balance, her hands covered with blood from her nose. Her bullring gave off a crimson shine, and she burped, groaning. The Amanojaku kept almost passing out, but she kept herself awake. 

  
They got back into the horned-girl’s apartment and she seated the Amanojaku, wiping her face off with a wet washcloth. She sighed, getting a bag out and filling it with ice from the freezer. She pressed it against the clammy Amanojaku’s face. “Don’t squirm.” She whispered. “Stop it.” Seija accepted the cold feeling and held the ice to her face. “We’ll handle it more when you sober up, okay?” Seija nodded weakly. “C’mon.” Shinmyoumaru patted Seija’s back, and the Amanojaku followed her to her bed. Seija was like a tired toddler, obeying Shinmyoumaru and only obeying her. Shinmyoumaru helped Seija disrobe, and also helped her into bed. She pulled the sheets up and a couple of blankets, noticing how her girlfriend was asleep already. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a fight and then make up.

“Maybe you should just walk out right now!” Shinmyoumaru cried, her face red and flustered. Seija stood near the door, and her face was rather angry. 

 

“All I want to do is help y-” Seija jumped when a book was thrown in her direction, and she backed away. She hesitated at the door and another book was thrown, hitting her head. “Fine then!” Seija slammed the door behind her when she left, and the Inchling’s apartment was silent. Shinmyoumaru sunk down into her bed, curling up and sobbing quietly into her sheets. 

  
  


It had been three weeks since the two had talked to each other, and the pair’s friends were getting tense. It was the day of the music-club’s performance, and Seija was singing. Shinmyoumaru only attended because of Wakasagihime convinced her to go. 

 

“I’m gonna sing this for a reason. So, yeah.” Seija spoke into the mic. She began to sing and the Inchling couldn’t help but watch. 

 

_ “Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk…” _

 

Shinmyoumaru became lost in the Amanojaku’s voice, forgetting how much she loved Seija’s voice. 

 

_ “Please tell me…” _

 

_ “Please tell me why my car is in the front yard,” _

 

_ “And I’m sleeping with my clothes on,” _

 

_ “I came in through the window last night,” _

 

_ “And you’re gone, gone…” _

 

Shinmyoumaru was close enough to see tears in the Amanojaku’s eyes, and she slid lower in her seat. The Inchling spaced for the rest of the song, and when it was finished she snapped up. 

  
“I wanna talk to you after I get off-stage. On the roof.” Seija said quietly. “You know who you are…” She walked off, and Shinmyoumaru froze up and started to get up. She hurried up to the roof of the school, and she saw Seija standing in front of her. 

 

“Seija…” Shinmyoumaru said, the first words spoken between the two in three weeks. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Seija said, stepping forwards. “That was your issue, and-” She stopped, looking down. “I’m so sorry, Shinmyoumaru.” She said. “These past few weeks have been the hardest weeks of my life, and I feel like I can’t be without you.” There were tears in her eyes again. 

  
Shinmyoumaru hated to see Seija cry. She had feelings for her still, even if she was upset at her. She had just needed to blow off some steam. Her hands cupped the Amanojaku’s cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. Seija froze up for a bit, but her arms wrapped around the Inchling’s waist and slid up to her shoulders. Shinmyoumaru’s leg slid up Seija’s, and their tongues touched and swirled together. When the kiss broke, their breaths were heavy and gasping. “I’m sorry too…” Shinmyoumaru gasped. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Seija whispered, kissing the Inchling furiously. 

 

Shinmyoumaru felt a bulge that she had only been able to remember against her leg. “Can we… go somewhere… else..?” Shinmyoumaru hushed, and Seija looked at her with her soft red eyes, nodding. 

 

Seija found it hard to concentrate on her driving while Shinmyoumaru was gripping her sides and moving her lips all over the back of her neck, leaving little hickeys and wet trails. She haphazardly parked the bike in the parking lot of a hotel, as the Amanojaku was about ready to burst and couldn’t make it all the way back to her apartment. They checked in rather briskly, paying cash. 

 

The elevator went up agonizingly slowly it seemed, and their tongues would only hold for so long. Shinmyoumaru was pressed against the wall of the elevator, Seija’s hands running up underneath her t-shirt to rub her hips. The Inchling’s arms were wrapped around the Amanojaku’s shoulders, fingers running through her hair. Shinmyoumaru’s legs wrapped around Seija’s waist, her hands running down to unzip and unbuckle the Amanojaku’s jeans, and the elevator opened, and the two reluctantly separated for just enough time to get into their room, where Seija was pinned to the bed, before Seija flipped the two, pulling the Inchling’s clothing from her body. “Seija…” The two were still breathless. 

 

Their bodies and breaths only seemed to relax when the Amanojaku pushed into the Inchling. They rested for a bit, shuddering and enjoying the feeling. It wasn’t long before the headboard was hitting the wall behind them, their moans echoing throughout the room. The Inchling’s legs went over her lover’s shoulders, her hands running over Seija’s muscular and slim chest. Seija slammed into the Inchling, her cock throbbing and pulsing with pleasure. Shinmyoumaru’s hands raked scratch marks down the Amanojaku’s back. 

 

“I-I’m gonna..!” Shinmyoumaru cried out, her walls clenching down on the horned-girl’s member and twitching as she released. Seija stopped her movement, her body shaking and twitching with pleasure and bliss as her seed bursted into the Inchling’s core. “God, Seija…” The two breathed loudly, trying to catch their breath in the heat of the moment. 

 

“That was the best and only… make-up sex I’ve ever… had…” Seija huffed, pulling out and laying on her stomach, turning her head to face the Inchling. 

 

“I almost forgot about that little metal ring~” Shinmyoumaru mused, turning on her side and stroking her girlfriend’s thigh. “That feels really good, you know that..?” 

 

“Mmmm…” Seija sighed happily, keeping eye contact with the Inchling. “I missed you…” She whispered, pushing herself up on her forearms to lean in and plant a deep and loving kiss on Shinmyoumaru’s lips. 

 

Seija woke up when her soft alarm went off, and she kissed Shinmyoumaru’s head and lightly shook her. “It’s like one in the morning, Seija…” The Inchling grunted and rubbed her eyes. 

 

“I got a job, while we were fighting.” Seija said, getting out of bed. “As a DJ.” She explained. She began to get dressed, slipping her tank top on loosely along with the jeans she had been wearing before. “You should come, cause, I’ll take you home after.” She said, trying to come up with an excuse of why the smaller girl should come with her to the club. 

 

“The club ‘scene’ doesn’t seem like my thing, Seija…” Shinmyoumaru brushed her hair behind her ears. 

 

“Come onnnn..!” Seija pleaded, and Shinmyoumaru looked at her, before getting up. 

 

“Fine.” The Inchling said, sighing softly to herself. “Let me get dressed.” Seija nodded, already putting her shoes on. 


End file.
